Pesadilla en Forks
by TuRKa
Summary: Podría ser el día más feliz de Bella, hasta que en la noche algo se le aparece ¿Cómo reaccionará con la verdad?- Sinceramente, la idea no era que sea de terror, no lo es, para sacarle ese efecto le agregué un poco de mi forma de ser... ya van a entender. Espero que les guste


Los personajes no son de mi imaginación, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, a mí sólo me gusta verlos atrapados en un lugar diferente.

* * *

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- debía correr, no podía dejar que me atrape, aún no era mi tiempo, aún no.  
Dos cuadras más y estaría a salvo… Pero ¿Qué es eso? ¿Quién se vestiría de esa manera para asustar? Era para asustar ¿no?

Atrasaremos unas horas para que entiendan de qué va todo, al menos para que yo entienda porque en algún momento me perdí y ahora me encuentro corriendo por las calles de Forks a las dos de la mañana.

Clases, tedioso ¿qué es más tedioso que levantarse a las siete de la mañana? Que tu primera clase sea de matemáticas, lunes y matemáticas no van de la mano, menos para una persona que ama leer y dormir, odio la escuela.

Logaritmos, números imaginarios ¿Quién inventó todo esto? Seguro que no tenía nada más que hacer con su vida o no existían los libros.

Sonó la campana y juro que corrí más rápido que flash, no fue a propósito, no lo crean, lo que pasa es que… Desperté, triste, pero cierto.

Iba caminando feliz de la vida (nótese el sarcasmo) hasta que aparece mi muy buena amiga Ángela, ella es una persona tranquila, como a mí, le encanta leer, su madre trabaja con la mía en la librería de Forks, así es LA librería, este pueblo consta con una tienda de cada cosa, deben imaginar que es chico, bueno, es más chico de lo que piensan.  
Ángela es alta, flaca, tez clara, cabello oscuro, usa lentes, es divertida y mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria. Le gusta un chico, Ben, jugador de futbol, todas andaban detrás de él, pero se notaba que él quería algo con mi amiga, era lindo verlos sonrojarse cuando estaban juntos, no podían ni verse a la cara de lo mucho que se gustaban. No soy mala, ustedes entenderían en mi lugar, creo.

Como sea, iba caminando "feliz" de la vida cuando aparece Ángela, fuimos a biología juntas, ella se sentó con Jessica, otra "amiga" podríamos llamarla, hablábamos con ella, sí, pero era un tanto plástica, yo fui derecho a sentarme con Mr. Perfecto alias Erick ¿a quién engaño? Edward Cullen, éramos ¿amigos? Podría decirse, él me gustaba y según lo que me dijo, yo a él, pero hasta ahí quedamos, hablamos, chateamos y nos mandamos mensajes, de ahí no pasa nada más y la verdad es que lo agradezco, no estoy lista para algo y él lo sabe.

Llegué, le sonreí, me devolvió la sonrisa y me senté.

Biología, le pondría buena cara pero los bichos del cuerpo me quieren tanto como una patada en el trasero, aunque le podría pedir ayuda a Edward…

-¿Entendiste?

-¿Perdón?- ¿otra vez caí dormida? Con los ojos abiertos esta vez, suspiré- no presté atención.

-Debemos hacer un experimento

-Ahh, mmm, bueno

-Te espero en mi casa a la tarde luego del colegio ¿te parece bien?

-Sí, muy bien.

-Nos vemos a la tarde- y se fue

Con Ángela fuimos a almorzar, mi hora favorita, también amo comer, la gente no entiende cómo es que no engordo, sencillo… Ni yo lo entiendo.

Terminaron las horas de escuela, luego de dos clases más, y fui a la casa de Edward, como les dije, este pueblo es tan chico que todos sabemos el hogar de todos, es incómodo.

-Pasa- otra vez soñando despierta-Vamos a mi habitación, ahí nos concentraremos más-parecía nervioso, ya sé que no soy la mejor alumna y que biología y yo no nos llevamos bien, pero al menos apruebo, no es para estar nervioso… No es que sea ingenua, prefiero pensar en otras cosas antes de pensar en lo que pasará en serio.

-No hay ningún experimento ¿verdad?

-No.

-Querías hablar conmigo sin que esté Jessica ¿no?- Ángela es mi mejor amiga, pero siempre que quería hablar con Edward a solas aparecía Jessica como por arte de magia, esa chica tenía un radar, Edward estaba nervioso, me miraba a los ojos, abría la boca y aparecía Jessica.

-Algo así-enarqué una ceja y le sonreí de lado- muy bien, así es.

-¿Qué querías decirme?

-Bueno… tú sabes que me gustas- me paralicé, lo sabía, pero nunca me lo dijo en voz alta… ya saben, Jessica- y sé que yo a ti, no me lo dirás ahora porque te cuesta decir estas cosas y lo entiendo, me preguntaba si querrías…

Ring, ring, juro que mataré al teléfono

-¿Qué?

-Aguarda… ¿Hola?

Mientras él atendía esa llamada "tan importante", me quedé viendo sus discos, la cantidad que tenía era envidiable, discos y libros. Se tomó un año sabático, viajó por todos lados con su familia y tuvo tiempo de leerlos a todos.

-Era Jessica- radar, se los dije- como sea ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile?- esperaba otra cosa- entiendo si no quieres.

-¿Al baile? ¿Seguro?-su cara se entristeció, awwwww, era más tierno que el gato con botas, traté de arreglarlo- ¿Por qué no mejor vamos al cine o algo? Sabes que no se me da bien bailar- ¡SONRIÓ! Era tan lindo.

-Tengo una mejor idea, te llevaré a otro lado-hizo su sonrisa sexy, mi corazón saltó de mi pecho, por Dios, no puede hacerme sentir todo esto.

Hablamos de todo un poco, me explicó biología, por suerte, escuchamos música, me besó… Bueno, eso no, pero ustedes querían leerlo.

-Ya es tarde, será mejor que te acompañe a tu camioneta

-No la traje, vine caminando

-¿Sola? ¿Hasta aquí?

-Me gusta caminar

-Me di cuenta miss Bennett*- me sonrojé, él sabe que amo a Darcy y hay veces en la que se le parece- muy bien, sin camioneta, yo te llevo, pero primero iremos a cenar.

-¿Qué? No, debo ir a hacerle la cena a Charlie.

-Charlie le dijo a Esme que se quedaría hasta tarde, iremos a cenar-No podía decirle nada, quedé anonadada ¿cómo sabía Charlie que estaba con Edward y no con Ángela?-Esme le avisó- Maldito, odio que haga eso, y como respuesta, sonrió.

Me llevó a cenar, es muy tierno, no les contaré todo, quiero que se queden con las ganas.

Llegamos a mi casa, momento incómodo, no sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar, como vivir… Eso no, no me den importancia.

-La pasé bien-sonrojo.

-Igual yo- incómodo

-¿Quieres pasar?-improvisación.

-No, gracias, debo irme, Charlie llegará en cualquier momento.

-Bien, entonces, nos vemos mañana- le besé en la mejilla, soy un poco tímida, no sé qué quieren que haga.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

No puedo creerlo, tan cerca de sus labios y le beso la mejilla, necesito que alguien me golpee.

-Espera, olvidé algo- me di media vuelta y ahí pasó todo, sus labios sobre los míos, eran tan suaves, se amoldaban a los míos, me temblaron las rodillas, sentí las maripositas en el estómago de las que tanto hablan las personas, vi estrellas y todo en cuestión de segundos- ahora sí, adiós.

Cerré la puerta con llave, prendí las luces, me senté en el suelo y me toqué los labios ¿Pasó? Debería pellizcarme ¡AUCH! Muy bien, si pasó, no lo puedo creer. Estaba a punto de bailar La Macarena cuando escuché pasos en mi habitación.

-¿Papá?-silencio- ¿Papá eres tú? ¿Ángela?

Recordé a todas las películas de terror que vi, si subo las escaleras me encontraré con un asesino, ¿Edward por qué no me llevaste contigo? Muy bien, estoy siendo dramática y con el drama nada se gana, sólo ayuda a… dramatizar, debo dejar de pensar incoherencias.

Subí las escaleras como la muy cobarde que soy, agarré un paraguas, mi padre es policía y yo agarro un paraguas, René no puede ser ya que fue a ver a los abuelos así que estoy sola. Llegué a mi habitación y… no había nada.

-¿Pero qué cara...? ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- salí corriendo de la casa, no puede ser.

Corrí, corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me dejaban, no puede ser, eso no es normal, volví la vista hacia atrás y esa cosa estaba flotando estirando una mano para tocarme.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- y volvemos al principio, debía correr, no podía dejar que me atrape, aún no era mi tiempo, aún no.  
Dos cuadras más y estaría a salvo… Pero ¿Qué es eso? ¿Quién se vestiría de esa manera para asustar? Era para asustar ¿no?

Era un hombre vestido de la muerte, pero los hombres no flotan… daa, imbécil, merezco un premio ¿Cómo es posible que piense tantas incoherencias en momentos como éste?

Llegué a la casa de Edward, abrí la puerta de un jalón y subí a su cuarto.

-¡EDWARD! ¡EDWARD AYUDA!

-¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?- salió en pijama y muy agitado.

-Me persigue, me persigue la…- no podía decirle porque no me creería.

-¿Quién te persigue?

-Me persigue la muerte- listo, lo he dicho.

-¿Qué?

-La muerte, estaba en mi casa, subí a mi dormitorio y me estaba esperando.

-Ahh, ya entendí.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya estás dentro.

-¿Dentro de qué? No entiendo.

-Dentro del mundo de los muertos, mira hacia abajo- lo hice y… ahí estaba mi cuerpo tendido, pálido.

-¿Pero…?

-Te he dado el beso de la muerte, ahora eres de los nuestros…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¿Bella? Bella despierta, vamos, Bella nos retarán.

-¡Señorita Swan!- y algo cayó en mi pupitre con toda la fuerza de gravedad, 9.8 km/hs, un momento ¿física? ¿En serio?- tal vez mi clase no sea de la más divertido, pero créame que podrá gritar en detención.

-¡Mierda!

-Para usted también señor Cullen, agarren sus cosas y vayan ahora al aula.

Levantamos todo y nos fuimos. Mierda, yo pensé en decir eso, una pesadilla en matemáticas, no me sorprende.

-¿Por qué has dicho eso?

-Para hacer esto.

-¿Ehh?- me empujó a los casilleros me besó, es la primera vez que lo hace, me gustó el de la pesadilla, pero sólo era eso, un sueño, la realidad lo supera mil y un veces.

* * *

*Benet: personaje de Orgullo y Prejuicio

Hola  
Son las 7:50 de la mañana acá en Argentina, no dormí en toda la noche y pensé en escribir un poco, para los que leen Amor Psicodélico espero puedan perdonarme y tener paciencia, ya actualizaré. Espero que les guste este O/S, háganmelo saber por RR. Eso es todo, se me cuidan y nos leemos en otra… o no.

Chauuu :D


End file.
